


The Killer Heart

by TheWritingMagi



Series: Ben and Rey [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 16th century setting, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Asexual Phasma (Star Wars), Ben Solo is Reysexual, Bisexual Armitage Hux, Canon Divergence - Happy Skywalker Family, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Lovers to Enemies to Lovers Again, Minor Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Prince Ben Solo, Princess Rey (Star Wars), and ben is an art nerd, and ben thought rey had been dead for 100 years, dhampir ben, ensue angst, i'm a whore for historical fashion so get ready for the occasional history lesson, rey is a warrior princess, rey is an amnesiac who doesn't remember ben, vampire biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingMagi/pseuds/TheWritingMagi
Summary: Vampires mate for life, the blessing—and the curse—of immortality. Ben knew this when Rey shuddered her last breath and he realized he would have to face eternity alone.What he didn’t know was that destiny was cruel, especially to those with the kindest of hearts.~The Commonwealth has been peaceful for millennia under the watchful eye of the Queen, until the Empire presents a ruthless heir to the throne with only one thing in mind: war.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Ben and Rey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957114
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Killer Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> This is my first Reylo long-fic which has taken me FIVE YEARS to put into action (I'm a bloody fool, I know). For anyone's interest, I'm going to put a heavy emphasis on vampiric culture, fashion and politics in both the Commonwealth and the Empire, with lots borrowed from the 14th - 17th centuries. I'll include basic explanations of things in the notes at the end of each chapter or add some links (mostly for fashion-related things) so you can immerse your imagination.
> 
> As mentioned in the tags, there will be graphic violence. I'll keep it to a minimum since I know it's not everyone's cup of tea (gorey battles are a guilty pleasure of mine whoops) as high society vampires in this fic prefer civilized swords, lances and bows. However, they ARE vampires: what's a vampire fic without some vicious bloodsucking??? That said, I will **always include trigger warnings** at the beginning of chapters. If I miss any, please call me out and I'll remedy that.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy and feel free to comment on your thoughts or find me on Twitter @the_Magiii so you can yell at me there! (I'll also post chapter updates and meta on twitter if your interested in that, but no pressure)
> 
> [In case you're interested in a playlist to go with it!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5K4N2awQyDPuiFU1qEI0fc?si=m1n7eLR9Rwyigqn0E1QlIg) (and because it's my favourite song on the playlist, we're going to say that "Bache, bene venies" is the theme for this fic lol)
> 
> ~Magi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: N/A

“You are like the sun and the stars,” he hummed against her skin, positively searing to the touch. “All that is bright in this world _pales_ to you.”

She laughed, a sound sweeter than song. “You are quite the poet,” she said in return with her hands in his hair. “If I am the sun and the stars, what does that make you?”

He grinned at that, unabashed and full of joy, aching at the mere sight of her. “The moon, full in the sky, waiting for his love all through the night, every night.”

But then he woke, and the dream was gone.

~

The pre-dawn of the Naboo province was bright, far brighter than usual, to which Prince Benjamin Solo grunted in protest and leaned back the saddle of his horse, shading his sensitive eyes against the offensive light peeking over the horizon.

“Veruna isn’t more than a half-hour now, Your Highness,” Ben’s ageing attendant Caluan Ematt reassured him, riding alongside the prince. The lopsided smile on his face was comforting despite the headache Ben felt coming on. “I doubt much of the castle will be awake by then. You will be able to rest as soon as we arrive.”

Ben sighed, his eyes stinging. “A mercy indeed.”

But Caluan was human, able to see the sun without blinding himself immediately. Ben envied such a virtue.

The entourage rode on, Ben deciding that the pace needed to be quickened. Of the six behind him and Caluan, four were vampires themselves and didn’t have the luxury of dhampir blood. Ben had hoped riding through the night would have saved them the wrath of dawn, but it seemed his knights—and himself—had grown lazy in the comfort of Falconrise Estate. They would have to focus on training _daily_ then while at the castle.

_“Alto!”_

Ben glanced around at the scandalized voice of one of his knights, Irsta, as she shouted. Alto, who was suspiciously falling behind, jerked in his saddle from having dozed off. Irsta was fuming and berating her fellow knight, the four others joining in by poking fun at the yawning vampire while he brushed them off. Ben rolled his eyes. _Training will_ definitely _be needed daily._

~

Despite the late hour of the morning and the brightening sky, Ben and his retinue arrived at Starfall Hold to a welcome headed by none other than the Queen herself. Padmé Naberrie smiled at him with a grace only achieved after 1000 years of rule, but he could see the bright gleam of affection in her eyes.

_“You have Padmé’s eyes,”_ his grandfather would grin with such mirth, holding a very young Ben in his arms. _“You certainly look much more like her. A blessing: your grandmother is the most beautiful of our kind. Perhaps it’s a good omen.”_ Anakin looked to the moon, full and ripe in the sky as its light flooded the terrace. _“You will make a great king one day, Ben. I can_ feel _it.”_

The Queen _was_ beautiful, breathtaking into all her royal pureblooded glory. She had reached her prime over a thousand years ago, her face unchanging and pristine since. She held herself immaculately, which Ben admired greatly and was still trying to learn himself, with her hands folded over the dazzling indigo embroidery of her gown displayed by the part in her golden silk surcoat. Even here with a select few of her ladies-in-waiting and attendants and a modest hammered gold and moonstone encrusted circlet upon her brow, Padmé was every part the queen of the Commonwealth.

Ben dismounted and wasted no time embracing his grandmother. _“Avino,”_ he said, feeling the weight of the journey slide from his shoulders as Padmé leaned back and took his face in her hands. “I regret that it’s been so long. Can you forgive your ungrateful grandson?”

Padmé laughed, short, sharp and controlled. “It shan’t be difficult, my child. However, your letters are hardly enough. I daresay I’d like to keep you here longer than a year to remedy that.”

“Oh, you’ll be tired of me by this time next year, don’t worry.”

The horses were led away and the saddlebags unpacked before Ben, Caluan and the knights were ushered into the main hall with his grandmother chatting brightly with him, asking the usual questions about what he had been doing, where he had gone and if he had fed before he set out for Starfall Hold.

“Rest,” Ben told his knights and attendant, dismissing them once the Queen bid them a good day at his wing of the castle. “I should think you’ve seen enough of me for one day, hm?”

The collection of vampires and humans laughed and headed for the guest rooms. Caluan stayed behind, asking for a moment to speak once the rauccus group had stepped from earshot.

“You will be very busy this evening, your highness,” the human commented, the lines along his withered features crinkling as he _smirked._ _I was born before his great-grandfather and he’s_ smirking _at me._ It was one of the oddest traits of humans he had found so far, how their ageing made them wise so quickly and definitively. He knew things Ben _still_ did not. Caluan was hardly over 50 years, but his eyes told the story of someone who…

Ben grit his teeth. “I should think so,” he sighed instead, shoving aside the harrowing feeling that had risen in his chest. “My family will spare no expense this year, that we can be sure of. Tonight will be one of many nights dedicated to planning.” He screwed his eyes shut at the thought of his impending future being filled with exhaustion, pinching the bridge of his nose as his headache returned. “I’ll need my sleep, as will you”

Caluan nodded. “Indeed. Though I hope to put aside time this evening for a discussion on other matters if you would be so inclined.”

_Other matters._ Ben cracked the beginnings of a smile. “Of course. We’ll speak before breakfast then. For now, I think I need to sleep before I fall over. Good morning, Caluan.”

Caluan smirked _again._ “Good morning, your highness.”

Ben was quick to divest himself of his cloak and jerkin once alone in his bed chamber, stripping his sweat-soaked garments off with a grunt of distaste and leaving them next to the changing screen. He had impressed upon his grandmother to keep the servants to a minimum in his wing of the castle as he preferred back in Falconrise: the last thing he needed was some noble’s skittish grandson hovering in his chambers this late into the day.

The affronting breeze of the morning bled through the glass terrace doors. Ben hissed, feeling the chill setting in now that he wasn’t on his horse, and decided the damp doublet would have to go as well. He had wanted to read before sleep took him. He had stumbled across a volume not long before his ride for Starfall Hold from a long-dead vampiric poet that he had yet to add to Falconrise’s vast library. The poet wasn’t as well known as she deserved for her heart-wrenching elegies, a great tragedy that Ben thoroughly rued. 

But the damned cold and bright light were _less_ than ideal for a lavish poetry reading and slumber (and his headache still throbbed angrily behind his eyes), so he promptly locked the doors tight and pulled the wool laden shades against the glaring sunlight of the late winter morn.

~

“—and Amilyn has asked us to dine with her as soon as the plans are laid out,” Crown Princess Leia Naberrie concluded the expansive list of invitations and appointments. Ben, who was only half-listening, nodded amicably as he watched the sparring match out of the corner of his eye with greater interest. His mother must have noticed by the sound of her exasperated huff.

“Would it hurt to feign some attention to your duties, Son?” she said when he quickly apologized. Her tone cut sharply, but it was softened by the mischievous edge in her eye as she regarded him. “You _are_ to be king one day.”

“That is a long way off, Mother,” Ben recited the familiar line as Leia’s eyes flicked to the match as well. “I’m glad to help you however I can, but last I remember, _you_ are the heir apparent.”

His mother barked a laugh, turning to the candle and moonlit courtyard completely now with an amused look cracking over his impeccable features. “Of course, how could I forget.”

The ringing clash of silver blades rang out and brought Ben’s now rapt attention back to the courtyard as well. The two swordsman parrying were of equal and incredible strength and skill, with just as slanderous tongues.

“You fight like an old man!” Anakin Skywalker jeered, grinning wildly. Such a face would have reminded anyone fooled that the boyish King Consort was in fact one of the most fearsome vampires to ever walk in the moonlight.

Opposite Ben’s grandfather was the Duke of Stewjon and Anakin’s oldest friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, who smiled at Anakin’s challenge. “Oh?” he called back, leaping back to circle Anakin as he raised his longsword defensively. “Wise and most certainly better than you?”

Anakin laughed and rushed the older vampire like a vicious whirlwind and Ben watched the two spin and dance as their blades met over and over at inhuman speed. His dhampiric eyes fought to keep up as the two blinked in and out of his vision, his heart galloping with excitement. His grandfather and the Duke often sparred like maniacs when they had an audience and Ben wondered not for the first time if they actually _enjoyed_ putting on such a vigorous show. Clearly, they knew they were each other’s equals in combat already.

“You _will_ have to attend those dinners and teas, you know,” Leia spoke again, giving Ben a sidelong glance while Anakin and Obi-Wan continued their duel. “Complaining will not get you out of that.”

Ben groaned and his mother sipped her wine in response.

“Dammit, Anakin, that hurt!”

Anakin was chuckling, twisting his sword in hand as he stepped away from his opponent. “Sorry, sorry,” he managed between snorts before holding out a hand to a felled Obi-Wan. “A draw?”

Obi-Wan huffed and accepted the hand. _“This_ time,” he relented grudgingly while dusting his jerkin off, then jabbed a finger in Anakin’s direction. “I hardly think you will be able to best me next time though, not with that attitude,” to which Anakin shrugged with a grin.

“Put me next on your dance card before that, Uncle!” Ben called, his mother laughing beside him.

Obi-Wan contorted his face into mock horror, his hand grabbing at the fabric over his heart. “And face _Sunlumo_ in single-combat?” he cried. “I would rather face this fool blindfolded with both hands tied behind my back!” to which a suddenly scowling Anakin smacked his shoulder.

“Do not encourage the boy,” Leia warned once the four filed off towards lunch.

“Come now, _Filin,_ Ben is a gifted duelist,” Anakin came to Obi-Wan’s defence, an arm thrown over Ben’s wide shoulders. Ben smiled despite himself, pride swelling at his grandfather’s praise. “Even his own knights find him formidable!”

“They are hardly effective protection then,” Leia mumbled, shooting a glare back at innocent-faced Anakin.

Lunch, which was always eventful with his family no matter the occasion, was drawn out and thoroughly enjoyed for Ben’s first night back in the castle. Besides Ben’s absent uncle Prince Luke Skywalker, who was attending to foreign affairs beyond the borders of the Commonwealth, the royal family sat around the magnificent mahogany table in the Queen and King Consort’s morning room. The King Consort Dowager Ruwee, the Queen’s sister Princess Sola and her daughters Ryoo and Pooja joined them as well, making midnight quite lively indeed. Dining with his family brought a certain warmth to Ben’s cold chest and a smile to his stoic face.

It was _almost_ perfect.

But then Ben would remember his father’s strained smile as Han had greeted him, the age beginning to show in the lines in his face and the stiffness of his fingers as they gripped Ben, and the fear would creep in once more.

~

He only ever dreamt of _her._

There was a woodland this time, hazy with fog and glittering with dew as the light of the morning sun fell across the vivid foliage. She loved walking among the sunlight in the morning, this dangerous, tantalizing time when the vampires fell into a slumber and her kind relished the first of the light.

Ben walked with her, not dressed in his princely garb but instead a simple linen shift and trousers, his boots forgone for the feeling of grass and life beneath him. She wore the same, a smile as brilliant as the sun above gracing her face, her freckles like the brightest constellations in the darkest night sky.

They sat among mossy roots and she read to him. Her voice was clear and purposeful, animated as she told the story of ages long past. Her eyes would hold his unwaveringly and she would pause to say “I love you, Ben.”

The pain of sunlight was forgotten when he was with her, his human and vampiric blood alike _singing_ for her, his very soul begging for her every second since he had met her and would beg every second for the rest of his immortal life.

He loved her too, in a way she might not ever understand, but it would never matter: she loved him as well.

But in this dream, something was different. Something was _wrong._ Ben didn’t know what it was, but he felt the dream world quake ever so slightly.

Then she went silent. She stopped reading. A look of horror and confusion swept over her face, darkening the light, and she sneered at him and spat, _“Who are you?”_

~

Kira woke to tears in her eyes.

_How odd,_ she thought absently after a moment, comforted by the thought that she was alone and no one could see such a loathsome sight. She quickly swiped the tears away, disgusted. She hadn’t even known she was _capable_ of crying.

With practiced focus, Kira blocked the pitiful dream from her mind and stepped from her bed, breathing out the last of the light feeling as the pale moonlight washed over her. _Today is not a day for tears; today, my empire is born._

~

A thousand leagues away, Ben woke to the stirring of his dead soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia:
> 
> ➢ Naboo is the central province of the Commonwealth, with Veruna as the royal capital. In Star Wars, [Veruna](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Veruna_\(moon\)) is one of the three moons of Naboo.
> 
> ➢ [Caluan Ematt](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Caluan_Ematt) is the attendant of Prince Ben Solo. In Star Wars, he is a Resistance officer.
> 
> ➢ Falconrise is the prince's personal estate.
> 
> ➢ Ben is a dhampir, half-human and half-vampire. This is a term reserved for children who have a completely human parent and a pureblooded parent as opposed to a child born to a human and a human turned vampire.
> 
> ➢ Amidala is the name Padme took when she became queen in Star Wars but I've opted to keep Naberrie instead as the family name.
> 
> ➢ Padme is wearing classic royal colours of the 16th century, a gold silk surcoat layered over a gown detailed with purple embroidery. This type of clothing is reserved for nobility as it was very expensive, silk being almost unattainable by any but the royal family in high quantities.
> 
> ➢ _Avino_ is [Old Corellian](http://starwars.myrpg.org/coruscant_translator.php) for Grandmother. In TKH, Old Corellian is used as an ancient vampire language that only purebloods remember and teach anymore.
> 
> ➢ Ben mentions "some noble's skittish grandson hovering". This refers to nobility attending to royalty, which was a great honour. The Queen would be attended by the highest-ranking courtier women, so here Ben would have been attended by the highest-ranking courtier grandsons as he is the grandson of the queen.
> 
> ➢ In this universe, vampires rule society with both vampires and humans alike. As such, daily life is built around them with the day starting around 7 PM and ending at about 9 AM. This is because vampires have a biological aversion to sunlight: not so much as they are burned by it, but more they have natural night vision and very large pupils, so light is practically blinding to them if not soft and dim.
> 
> ➢ Anakin and Obi-Wan carry silver weapons. This is because silver is traditionally extremely effective against supernatural creatures (think Van Helsing and the Witcher). As such, one way to kill a vampire is with a silver blade so it makes sense why other vampires would prefer that to steel and iron.
> 
> ➢ _Sunlumo_ is Old Corellian for Sunlight. This is Ben's treasured [zweinhander](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zweih%C3%A4nder), which is the massive version of a longsword, kind of like a claymore.
> 
> ➢ _Filin_ is Old Corellian for Daughter.
> 
> ➢ The King Consort Dowager, Padme's father's bigass title, essentially means he was the King Consort of the previous queen, just as Anakin is currently the King Consort.
> 
> ➢ Kira is... Well. You know who she is.


End file.
